Creatures of the Night
by rebeccaofsbfarm
Summary: Sam surprises Freddie with a showing of RHPS for his birthday, even though he hates surprises. Too bad it's not the only surprising event of the night. Then again, all's well that ends in handcuffs. Lemon.


**So guys, this is the first time I've ever attempted something remotely smutty, so to help me along, this is heavily inspired by, as well as based on, the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Those of you who have never seen this movie, make it your goal to see it before it becomes irrelevant, aka, watch it while you're young and insane. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my take on this.**

**Creatures of the Night**

"Sam, where are you taking me?" I asked. She hadn't blindfolded me, but she had handcuffed me, probably for the fun of it. I was in the passenger seat of her stupid little car, and I had no idea where we were going.

Carly had thrown me a birthday party last night, and according to Sam, this was her gift to me. Carly had made excuses not to come, and when I asked Sam the real reason, she said that Carly had to study for an exam she wasn't ready for. But I could tell by the way Sam had smirked that this wasn't the only reason.

I hate surprises. I may never have mentioned this, but I H-A-T-E surprises. Especially where Sam was involved. The last time Sam had surprised me, I ended up in a jail cell surrounded by six felons, who all looked at me like I was dinner.

She still hadn't answered my original question, and I squirmed in my seat, judging the distance and relative speed of the car we were travelling in. If I had to jump, I didn't want to spend the rest of my nineteenth birthday in the emergency room. Images flashed through my mind of gashes across my face, and the miserable torment of my mother's TLC.

She pulled her rickety little car into the parking lot of a movie theater I could have sworn had been closed for years. I was surprised to see a line forming outside the double doors, and even more to see the kind of people showing up. There were men in high heels, women in top hats and French maid outfits, and a few hunchbacks here and there. Only Sam would bring me to a place like this.

She got out of the car and opened my door, to which I just looked up at her. She had to be kidding. Those people would eat a guy like me for breakfast, or in this case, a midnight snack.

"Come on Freddork, we're here," she said, and when I shook my head, she grabbed the handcuffs and pulled me out as I stumbled to my feet.

I grumbled as I followed her to the trunk, "So my birthday present is…a trip to the seventh level of hell?"

She rolled her eyes and took a duffel bag out of the trunk before leading me to the back of the theater, entering through a door that was lit by a pulsing lamp, making me even more uneasy about the situation.

As we entered the backstage area, people were getting ready. Many were wearing the costumes I'd seen outside, but with more glitz and more heavy makeup. A man in lingerie came up to Sam and hugged her. Under the layers of make-up, I could tell he was probably in his late twenties.

"So Sam, this is the victim you told us about?" he growled, giving me the once over. What exactly had Sam gotten me into?

She nodded as she looped her finger around the handcuffs that were still chained to my wrist, "I wanted to give him a birthday he'll never forget."

I looked between them before trying to turn to go out the way I came, but Sam brought me back like a dog at the end of its tether. Instead of apologizing, she introduced me to the guy, who called himself George, and I nodded in agreement, unable to shake his hand.

"Are you going to tell the poor guy what's going on?" he said, chuckling, as Sam thought it over. _Yes_, I thought. _Please tell me what kind of kinky shenanigans you have gotten me into._

She smirked before leading me over to a corner where there was a table and a mirror. She sat the duffel bag on the table, before turning to me and shoving me back into the chair, thankfully placed under me.

"Well Freddie, tonight you're going to become a star," she started, and when I didn't interrupt, she continued, the smirk never leaving her face. "Have you ever heard of the _Rocky Horror Picture Show_?"

I shook my head and she smiled, too big to be good, before unzipping the bag, "You'll learn quickly then."

She turned away and started to strip. I was too stunned to say anything, and soon she was down to her plain white undergarments. At this point she looked at my face over her shoulder and chuckled, throwing her discarded T-shirt over my face to obscure my vision. When she took the shirt off, she was clothed again, but in clothes that definitely weren't hers. She looked like a nun.

"Now, in all honesty, you're going to be laughed at. Hard, and mostly by me, but if this goes well, this might be the best night of your life," she said, before helping me up and leading me over to the curtain, sitting me in a chair where I couldn't be seen by the audience, but could see everything happening on stage. Close up, the patrons looked even stranger than they had standing in line.

"I'm about to go on," she told me. "But don't you dare try to escape. I do have shackles and a blindfold in my car."

With that, she was gone, and I was even more confused. As actors shuffled around nearby, I could tell everyone was laughing at me. I was the only one who didn't know my own fate. It stunk like last week's leftover tuna.

It didn't take long for me to understand the show. The actors were there to perform what was happening on the screen as the patrons screamed vulgarities at them. It made no sense to me, but I had to say I was enjoying it. I especially enjoyed the point where Sam was forced to strip back down to her slip in her role as Janet. As much as we despised each other, she really had a body any girl would envy.

The guy who played Brad seemed uninterested, and most likely gay, so I smirked every time Sam had to fawn over him. She'd had a reputation for turning men gay as it is.

I'd gotten so comfortable in the position I was in that I'd already forgotten I was Sam's prisoner. Even the handcuffs weren't really bothering me anymore. I was so busy enjoying the show, I didn't even notice when Sam ran off the stage and grabbed me, pulling me into the dressing room. Following us was the guy who was playing Rocky.

As the door closed, Sam went to work, "Okay Andrew, get down to your briefs as I explain what's going on."

For the first time all night, Sam pulled the key to the handcuffs out of the auspicious place of her brassiere, before setting me free. I barely had time to rub my sore wrists before she was pulling my shirt over my head. I tried to fight her, but she was in a hurry. With my shirt tossed to the ground, she began working on my belt.

"Can I help you?' I asked, trying to keep her agile hands from getting into my pants, but she kept darting, managing to undo my belt and my top button before I could get a word in edgewise.

I grabbed her shoulders and held them so she couldn't reach my zipper, and she finally explained, "Listen Fredward, don't make this hard. We need to get you into Andrew's costume within the next minute and a half or we're going to have an angry crowd on our hands."

The shock of her statement as I looked over at the gold lamé Speedo he held in his hand, had me frozen as she unzipped my jeans, looped her fingers in my belt loops, pulling my pants down as they pooled around my ankles to expose my knee-length boxers. To this she laughed, and immediately I understood why.

"No Sam, it's not happening," I said, taking a step back as she smirked. She took the Speedo from Andrew and held it out to me.

"Either you do this or I do, but by the end of this, you will be wearing these," to which I glared for a moment before I grabbed the garment and told her to turn around. Andrew had disappeared by now, probably to watch the show, which had to be stalled by now.

I stripped off my boxers and quickly threw on the briefs, only to turn around and realize that there was a mirror on the opposite wall. The wall Sam had been staring at the entire time. She smirked as she gave me the once-over, as if she hadn't just seen all of it. She grabbed the blonde wig that Andrew must have given her before he left and pulled it over my head, nodding with accomplishment.

"Perfect," she said, before dragging me toward the stage muttering quickly. "If you don't know what's happening, just look at the screen and follow my lead."

Her hand was clasped around mine as the announcer announced something about my incoming hazing ritual, to which the crowd jeered. Sam laughed and rolled her eyes. I looked over and saw that her bra strap had fallen, and smirked as I moved it back up her shoulder.

She pulled me on the stage and threw me in some sort of a bin, where I sat cowering for a few seconds, listening to the lines and making a judgment on the situation, trying to see the screen from where I was. As Janet came into the shot, Sam moved toward me, whispering for me to stand.

My legs shook as I was exposed to the world, but I was encouraged by Sam's sly grin. She stepped into the bin, acting out the part of the scene where Rocky is supposed to look traumatized. It wasn't hard for me, because she was running her fingers down my chest, in a way I'd never expected from Sam. She was being such a tease.

She applied just enough pressure to push me around the bin in a game of cat and mouse, and I had to try my hardest not to smile. I was able to drown out the jeers with the beating of my own heart, just under Sam's lingering fingers. I almost forgot to watch the screen for my cues, until I realized just what was about to happen.

Sam took my hands in hers and covered her breasts, pressing them together to encourage me. She was giving me permission to head to second base, and I didn't even have my cleats tied.

Her eyes encouraged me, and when I was sure she was serious, I let my fingers grasp the outline of her bra, she smirked, knowing that it made me uncomfortable. But I wasn't uncomfortable in the way she expected. The combination of my hands on her breasts and her fingers on my bare chest was making it harder and harder to conceal the particular reaction I was having to this situation.

Her eyes darted down to the tiny gold briefs and she smiled, seeing what I'd been trying so hard to hide, not only from her, but from the audience. Now that I'd been found out, there was no reason to hide it, and I squeezed hard, forcing a gasp out of her lungs. Under the material, I could feel her react in the same way I was, as I felt two tips press at the palms of my hands.

She struggled to mouth the words to the song as I released her breasts and grabbed her wrists, forcing her arms above her head and her pelvis against the side of the bin, which shook with the force. When I ground my pelvis into hers and she could feel everything that was happening to me, her face exposed her shock at my forwardness. It was here that she pulled me into the bin, hiding our bodies from the crowd.

"Freddie, what you're trying to do here may be considered illegal," she groaned into my ear, forcing her knee into my thigh to remind me what she could do to me.

But I was just too far gone to care. I kissed her, hard, biting her lip and slipping her a little tongue, before adding, "So is kidnapping."

She stared at me for a second before hearing her cue, propping up on top of me to toss her hair wildly in view of the crowd, mimicking whatever sex faces she could come up with, as what I could only assume was the end of the song neared. I held up her waist, slipping my fingers under the band of her slip in the back, and she glared at me, not like she wanted to kill me, but like she wanted to do so much more. She just didn't want to do it in front of all these people.

As soon as the lights went out, she dragged me away, behind the stage. She grabbed another girl, same height, same blonde hair, same state of undress, but much less attractive and shoved her in the direction of the stage. Andrew followed us back to the dressing room saying something about the costume, and Sam grabbed the wig off my head and threw it at him.

She shut the door in his face as we entered the dressing room, but as soon as she had he began to pound. Rocky was in the next scene, and if I was out, he needed the costume.

Sam turned around and smirked at me, "If I ever plan on showing my face here again, I'm going to need that costume."

Feeling much more machismo than usual, I never lost eye contact as I pulled the speedo off, exposing myself completely. I threw it at her as her cheek twitched with whatever surprise she could still manage. She caught it in one hand, and threw it out the door. I grinned as the metal legs of a chair scraped the linoleum floor, holding the door closed to anyone trying to intrude.

She walked back over to me and reached out to touch my shoulder, letting her fingers wander across my chest and slowly make their way down my stomach. She smirked as she joked, "So this is your birthday suit…"

I grabbed her hand just as it slid past my belly button and pushed her up against the nearest wall, kissing her roughly. She only put up with it for a few seconds before she pushed me backwards, smiling against the kiss before drawing her lips lower, first to my chin, my neck, my collar bone, then slowly getting lower, her lips fluttering along my hip bones before finally going in for the kill.

I fell back against the closest vanity as she gave me one last smirk, before taking my entirety between her soft lips. I had seen her devour enough phallic-shaped foods for this to be believable, but at the same time, she managed constant breathing, using her tongue in unimaginable ways. She pulled back for a moment, and all the tension I felt was relieved, before she took a bit of my ball-sack between her teeth gently, which forced me to press harder into the vanity. She grinned again at my reaction before going down on me again, all the while with me clawing into the make-up counter behind me.

I couldn't take much more of this, and groaned out one word, her name, which caused her to look up with me with her blue eyes before slowly withdrawing her mouth, standing up slowly, still stroking where her mouth had just been. I could barely breathe I was so turned on, and she smirked, biting her lip simply to tease me.

"Goddamn it Sam, do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" I groaned out, standing there naked in the dressing room of a Rocky Horror show as she smirked at me, goading me that she could give me everything or nothing depending on her own damn whims.

Her hand left what was now becoming a substantial erection, tracing up my chest as she leaned in to kiss me. Just as she was about to, she paused and I could feel her hot breath on my lips as she said smartly, "I'm torturing you dumbass. Some things can never change."

That threw me over, and before she could even tell what I was doing, I flicked her bra clasp open with my thumb, something I'd never done before and didn't realize I could do. She obviously didn't realize I could do it either, because her jaw gave way a little and I gave her a smirk of my own. I slid the straps off of her shoulders and sent each of my thumbs down one of her sides, and she gasped a little before she could stop herself.

I pointed to her panties, which besides my wristwatch were the only piece of clothing between us, and asked, "Now do you need help with those or…"

Without breaking eye contact, she took them off and threw them in the direction of the center in the room, where they were lost among piles of discarded clothing. She giggled as I stared at her, and I smiled too. What we were about to do felt human again. We could pretend to be porn stars all we wanted, but this was totally out of character for both of us.

I went toward her and kissed her softly, the way we would have kissed had we been fully clothed. Slowly she deepened the kiss (she was a great kisser), until our chests were pressed together. My hands had found their way lower and lower, and now they were pulling at her ass, an act that would probably leave marks for tomorrow. She groaned, signaling me to go further, and I used my grip on her hips to lift her onto the cold counter of the vanity, shoving off various bottles in the process, probably spilling a few.

She leaned back against the mirror, and I started kissing her, starting at her chin, then roaming down her neck, culminating in the curve of her chest. As I tried to go lower, she pulled me in with her legs. I could tell the movement was involuntary, which made it even better. We had both completely lost control of the situation.

In a wave of realization, I groped around for a condom. There were enough drag queens and nymphomaniacs using this room on a daily basis that I assumed they would be decorating the walls, but I was reaching around blind with no luck. Sam finally realized what I was doing and opened the drawer of the vanity to reveal the motherload; every possible size, texture, and flavor known to man.

Without looking down she grabbed one, breaking away from the messy kiss we'd begun in the interim period to open the wrapper with her teeth before handing it to me. I put it on as fast as I could, hoping that my lack of practice didn't show as I fumbled with the uncooperative latex.

When I looked up from struggling with my own member, she was making this amused face, totally inappropriate to the situation and reminiscent of many a situation leading up to this point. I kissed her to get us back in the moment, hard, flattening my chest against hers as I prepared for the penultimate stroke. She grabbed the back of my head, tearing at my hair as if trying to rein me in, before groaning one desperate syllable against my lips. _Now._

I thrusted, and she drew breath from my mouth in a gasp before biting onto my lip in what I assumed was a sign to continue. I did, testing what speed she was comfortable with, and settling in when her hands found my arms and her fingers dug into my shoulder blades. She wasn't much of a screamer, but her breathing continued to resemble enamored gasps.

A moan escaped from deep in her throat as I sped up, and she bit my shoulder to muffle the sounds. I held my breath in an attempt to hold off, but I wasn't used to handling the speed and libido of another person. I wasn't very experienced, but I knew that I was much closer to my climax than Sam was, and I did everything to slow myself down, going so far as to imagine myself in one of my mother's tick baths, but it was to no avail. My back arched as I let go, before collapsing against her.

Panting, I tried to apologize, but she just smirked at me with an eyebrow raised, trying to hide her disappointment. I pulled out as I began to soften, and she pulled me in for a deep kiss, biting my lip as I struggled to combat biology for her. Try as I might, I was down for a while, and as I saw her reach down desperately to finish, I had an idea.

Without breaking away from the kiss, as her tongue desperately searched the cavern of my mouth for fulfillment, I found her hand and followed her fingers to the place where she was rubbing frantically. I fought for the territory, and she finally gave in, reaching once again to pull at the muscles of my back. I finally moved my lips from her mouth to her neck and collar bone as I rubbed frantically, just as desperate for her to achieve her climax as she was.

I could tell that she was almost there, as her back arched and she gasped for air. I covered her mouth with mine, muffling her final scream as she hit, panting with the effort. I released her lips to breathe, but left our foreheads touching, moist with sweat. Her eyes caught mine, and unable to control ourselves, we began to laugh nervously, eventually giving in to the raucous laughter of disbelief.

I helped her off the vanity, and she found my shirt discarded on another vanity nearby. I expected her to hand it to me, but instead she pulled it over her shoulders and buttoned it up just enough to hold it together. She did the same with my boxers, pulling them on, an eyebrow raised in challenge. When she found my jeans, I began to panic, but she laughed as she threw them at me.

I offered to help her find her things, but she shook her head. After finding her keys, she walked to the other side of the room, she kicked the chair that was holding the door, and found a few curious observers on the other side, smirking. I didn't even care, and I followed Sam as she took my hand and dragged me out the stage door and toward her car.

When we reached the car, I went around to the passenger side, but Sam shook her head and nodded toward the back seat. I smirked as I realized what she meant, and came to the conclusion that I would find a way to manage. I went around to her side of the car and kissed her hard against the door, holding her arms against the car and virtually taking her breath away. I struggled to find the handle on the door, and opened it as quickly as I could, before pushing her into the back seat.

I began to work at the buttons of her shirt before she'd even gotten the door closed, and when she rolled over so she was on top, and pulled the door shut as quickly as she could. I chuckled as she hovered over me, smiling mischievously, before leaning down to kiss me again. I smiled into the kiss as I tried to work my hands into the shirt, but she reached down and held them, pulling them up and over my head, before I could realize what she was up to. Amidst another playful lip bite, I head the click, and realized just what she was up to.

After half-heartedly struggling with my hands, now handcuffed to the handle of the door, I caught her eyes and tried to communicate through mine just what she'd awoken, "How is it that everything has to end in handcuffs with you?"

She leaned down again, and her lips brushed my ear lobe as she whispered, "Because you like it that way."


End file.
